dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tig Rafelson (Prime Earth)
| HistoryText = Origins When she was 6 years old her father was turned and tried to kill her and her mother. After that Tig and her Mother became vampire hunters and went searching for him and the vampire that killed him. Eventually, on one hunt, Tig's Mother sacrificed herself so that Tig could get to safety and she's been on her own since. Tainted Love She met Andrew Bennett as she was tracking some vampires of the Cult of the Blood Red Moon. Convinced by way of Andrew's powers and the word of his friend John Troughton, she agreed he was not quite as bad as she thought, and even invited herself along on their journey to Gotham City when they learned of Mary, Queen of Blood's decision to journey there. In Gotham, she joined the two on their attempt to track down the source of the vampire attacks, eventually leading them down into the basement of the Gotham Courthouse alongside Batman. Though she did try to goad the vigilante into killing her vampire companion, they were interrupted by the emergence of Mary herself alongside her new army. As the horde attacked, Tig was eager to enter the fray, but Andrew had to let her know that not everyone was dead yet, and that some could be saved. Once the sire of the majority of the vampires in the area had been killed by Andrew, freeing them from his thrall, she helped John to get the humans away, only to turn around and run back after hearing that killing the sire would stop all of the vampires. She was unaware that this rule only worked for those turned within 72 hours, and so impaled and decapitated Andrew in order to turn Mary back and thus end the assault, instead accidentally setting free Cain, Sire of All Vampires. Rise of the Vampires After killing Andrew Bennett, he is eventually resurrected and gains powers to control the vampire army. He also sends Professor Troughton and Tig to seek out the Order of the Van Helsings . They do and the group takes them along to confront Bennett and his army . When they arrive, a battle royale ensues and Tig gets into the fight. During the battle, she is bitten by a zombie vampire, but she is cured when Bennett absorbs all the dark magic energy in the area, turning all vampires back into humans. She helps a collapsed Bennett, who has turned evil and bites her, turning her into a vampire . Wave of Mutilation Now a vampire, Tig has joined an evil Bennett in killing while being hunted by a group led by a now-human Mary Seward , but it is revealed that Bennett has a plan. They attack the Order of the Van Helsings and steal a stone to open a portal to Hell . Tig and the rest of Bennett's group infiltrates the House of Mystery and battles Mary Seward's group, which includes John Constantine and Professor Troughton while attempting to open the door to Hell. Eventually Bennett's group is defeated but Tig gets away, still a vampire . | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Axe' *'Arm-Mounted Crossbow' | Notes = | Trivia = *Tig has multiple cuts and bruises from shoddy vampire hunting, these are normally covered by colorful bandages. *Despite her time hunting vampires, Tig has very little idea about the rules of vampirism. She calls Andrew "apparently a werewolf" and "made of steam" after seeing his shapeshifting, and is unaware of the "72 hours until full-bloods" rule of turning. | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = | Links = }}